


Pharaoh's Orders

by Vodkannon7



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bad Ending, Bondage, Gen, No Sex, Non-Consensual Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkannon7/pseuds/Vodkannon7
Summary: Commissioned storyAfter the completion of the Final Order, Fujimaru Ritsuka is slightly distraught by the farewell of a certain character. Hoping to help her out, Da Vinci points out a new singularity in which she could occupy her mind. Taking Mash and both Jeannes with her, Da Vinci couldn't have possibly imagined that that'd be the last time she'd see them.
Kudos: 1





	Pharaoh's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Contains small spoilers regarding a certain character's fate after the game's Final Order. If you don't want spoilers, then please close the page. Pass this point you're on your own.

"Take care~" 

As the cheerful Da Vinci sent off the expedition group inside the singularity, she couldn't help but feel slightly worried about little Ritsuka. The poor girl had been through a lot since losing Dr. Romani. Ever since finishing the Final Order, the young master had been distraught, her eyes slightly vacant as she stumbled through the halls. Worried about her, Da Vinci thought of a way to cheer her up. However, after a while the light seemed to return to the young woman's eyes all on it's own, much to the delight of Mash and the other servants. However, there was still an uneasy air around her. She seemed… desperate to prove herself helpful. To an almost unnatural degree. And when the singularity alarm went off, she was one of the first to reach the rayshift room, even before the always diligent Mash. Worried about her, Da Vinci enlisted the help of Jeanne D'arc and the Alter version of herself. The pair had been with Ritsuka since very early in their journey so they could prove to be useful in keeping her in check. 

"C'mon, let's go!" voiced the excited young master as the four of them stepped inside the sarcophagus, ready to be transported to the singularity: ancient Egypt. As the light enveloped the women, Da Vinci stood by silently, a small hint of fear and anxiety taking hold of her heart. 

"Unsummon Program, start, 

Spiritron Conversion, start.

Rayshifting in 3, 2, 1… " 

__

"Ahn… So darn hot…" 

A small trail of steps cut through the scorching hot desert, the sands shifting and kicking up dust devils as the group of girls made their way through the desolate wasteland. Aft reaching the singularity Da Vinci quickly entered with contact with them. 

"This is such a weird singularity… There doesn't appear to be any servants here. Just a bunch of small fry, and the grail. However, take the proper precautions!" 

After a slightly overprotective warning, the woman instructed them to head south, and to look for a pyramid that shifted along the sands. Perhaps an influence of the Holy Grail, but the pyramid jumped from spot to spot, in intervals of one hour between jumps. Seemingly having no regard for the natural laws, the structure moved huge stretches of land each time it apparated, disturbing the monsters and creating a chaotic battlefield. Before the monster grew even more agitated, the girls' objective was to secure the grail. 

However, this task was proving very time-consuming, as the sand made it difficult for the girls to travel, their outfits really unsuited for such a harsh environment. As their heels dug into the coppery sand, their legs found themselves stuck in place, increasing the effort required to traverse the huge stretches of sand. And the moment they finally laid eyes on the tower, the joy turned to disappointment as the structure vanished right in front of them, a huge amount of sand being kicked off in the distance signaling it's new resting place. Repeating this process a few times, the girls grew weary and frustrated as the pyramid eluded them again and again. Finally, as the blazing sun settled and the raging, chilly winds of the night raced through the desolated desert, the girls decided to settle down for the night, resting their weary bodies in a nearby cave, it's inhabitants long deceased beasts that had been cut apart and incinerated by magic. Slightly worried, Mash decided to extend Lord Camelot's protection over the entrance, giving the group some much-needed peace of mind. Settling down for the night, the girls started to prepare for dinner, the trio of servants looking among themselves in worry for their master. Although she didn't show it, the girl was still tired by the occurring events. 

"Master, how are you feeling?" 

"Senpai, we're here if you want to talk…" 

"Stop moping or we'll get worried, dummy…"

Each one concerned for her in their own way, the young master felt a bulging feeling in her chest, averting her gaze as a small stream of tears flowed down her cheek. How blessed she felt in that moment, being surrounded by so many good friends. They were truly concerned about her. Not as their master. Not as their boss. But as their friend. Tightly clutching her chest, she took deep breaths, calming herself down before facing her friends. 

"I'm fine now! Thank you for being concerned…"

Beaming a smile on her face, the trio of servants feel from seeing their master back to her old self, their worries melting away as their shoulders finally loosen and relax, the girls huddling around the campfire, eating and chatting in front of the fire to pass the night away. 

"Still, I find this singularity to be really annoying!" 

Groaned in a complaining voice Jeanne Alter, the avenger having quickly grown tired of chasing around the giant structure all through the merciless wasteland. 

"However, there's not much to do… We've managed to narrow down it's time between movements. Now we just need to find a pattern to where it goes…" 

Right as they prepared to kill the fire and settle down for the night, a strepitous roar echoed across the desolate tundra, rocking the cave to its core as the girls huddled together beneath Mash's shield. As the rattling tremor finally died down, the girls rushed outside to see what had happened, only to be shocked by the sight of the pyramid right above them, the clouds of dust still in the air from it's sudden apparition. 

"What great luck!" 

"About damn time the thing appeared!" 

"Such luck, Senpai!" 

Indeed, the pyramid that had eluded them for so long was now within their grasp. Not a single moment to lose, the group of girls gathered their things and rushed towards the giant structure, seemingly shining in an ominous golden glow that illuminated the dead of night. Unbeknownst to them, however, was the fact that the man beasts that were prowling about in the nearby dunes quickly turned tail and ran in the opposite direction, a terrified visage in their faces as they seemed to run for dear life. Perhaps they noticed the insurmountable danger that the pyramid posed to their life… 

__

Venturing deep into the massive building, the girls made their way through the golden corridors, the view from the outside betraying the reality of it's interior. After almost 10 minutes of walking in a straight line, the girls wondered where the end of the long hallway could possibly be, apparently stretching into an all-consuming void that stretched without end. 

"Master, this doesn't seem to end… What should we do?" 

"Hmmm…" 

It was a troubling conundrum indeed. While the corridor seemed to go on with no end in sight, they probably won't get another chance like this. And all of their attempts to contact Da Vinci proved fruitless. The pyramid seemed to be basked in the light of the holy grail, it's influence altering even the physical interior of the structure. And so, it could be dangerous to press onward… 

"Let's just get to the end and kick the ass of whomever is running this place" 

"I wouldn't put it that bluntly… But I concur with Jeanne Alter's proposal. The sooner we finish with the source of this malice the sooner we will be safe." 

The proposals from both Jeannes were dangerous ones. But they were rational. They don't know the extent of the grail's power. So leaving it running amok could be even more dangerous. And so, their master came to a conclusion. 

"Let's continue. We have to put a stop to the grail once and for all!" 

Iwh a trio of approving nods, the girls continued walking down the endless corridor, their eyes now almost accustomed to the creeping darkness. The clack of their heels echoing across the rock walks, their ears were keen fully aware of the rapid heartbeats coming from their chest. The hour was almost up. And with bated breaths, they pressed onwards until they finally saw a ray of hope: light at the end of the corridor. Preparing themselves behind Mash, the girls burst through in a defensive formation… Only to find an empty room. 

"Guess this is the end of the pyramid?" 

Asked Ritsuka, her eyes scanning through the room as her eyes slowly grew accustomed to the faint glow of gold shimmering with the torches. Gold as far as the eye could see was strewn about haphazardly through the floor, with the girls slowly breaking their formation as they explored the grave. 

"Nothing's on the throne."

"The coffers don't appear to have housed the grail." 

"And there's only empty sarcophagus on this side."

This was a strange situation. There weren't any other paths that led outside the room. And with most of the treasure untouched, it doesn't seem like anyone's been here. So why is the signal of the grail inside here? Ritsuka pondered the question over and over, her servants staring at her pensively as they thought up different explanations. 

However, their thinking was cut short when a sudden tremor shook the entire building, the girls being slightly thrown off as the walls threatened to collapse on top of them. Rushing beneath Mash's shield, they shielded themselves from the falling rocks until the tremor finally had subdued. Seems like the hour was up and the pyramid had moved to another spot, transporting everything inside it along. Guess there's the answer to what would happen if it moved with them inside. Luckily, nothing had gone wrong. And in fact, the tremor had helped the group towards finding the grail: behind the throne now lay two hallways. 

"Sheesh, what's up with this place…"

"Senpai, this seems like a good opportunity to cover more ground."

Mash's idea made sense. While they had managed to escape unscathed from the first transportation, they couldn't possibly know if the pyramid would remain stable. Time was of the essence. And her servants were dependable. With an approving nod, the girls split into two: Jeanne and Jeanne Alter as group A, and Mash and Ritsuka as group B. 

And so, bidding themselves good luck, they parted ways as they ventured into the unknown structure. 

__

It had been a few minutes since the pair had been separated, with Jeanne unable to see their starting point when turning around. 

"Tsk… Imagine getting stuck with you…"

"Now now… Let's get along for master's sake, alright?" 

Although the pair were still a bit rough around the edges, they had struck a deal to get along while their Master still recovered from the Final Order. However, their bickering was cut short as they assumed a battle stance, their backs now against each other as they scanned their surroundings, the shuffling of steps suddenly echoing across the rock walls. The sound of metal clunking and scraping against the floor, coming straight from the exit of the hall. Slowly walking towards the source, the pair of saints kept each other in check for any ambushes. And the moment the light of the torches momentarily blinded the dark-accustomed girls, an axe suddenly flew in their direction. Quickly brushing it aside with her banner, Jeanne Alter quickly sprang towards their attacker: a lone jackal warrior. The warrior managing to stop the Lance deftly pushed it aside with his legs, the Saint rolling with it as she dispelled her momentum. Heels digging into the ground, she planted the end of her lance on the ground, a burst of black flames emerging from the ground and rushing towards the canine warrior. Jumping high and towards a wall, the jackal quickly shifted his sight towards Jeanne, using the wall as a spring and pouncing towards the girl, his axe poised to strike towards her neck. However, Jeanne wasn't about to let him strike her down that easily. Quickly spinning her banner, she managed to deflect the jackal's axe, parrying it towards her side as she unsheathed her sword, the jackal in perfect position to taste the cold bite of her steel. However, the warrior had different plans. Shifting his legs as he assumed a lower position, he swiped Jeanne's legs aside, throwing her off balance and leaving her in the air for a few critical seconds. Those seconds however, proved long enough for him to send the Saint upwards… And right where his partner wanted her. A dozen of white linens suddenly shooting from the shadows quickly wrapped themselves around Jeanne, her limbs and mouth completely restrained as she helplessly fell into the ground. 

"Jeanne!"

Cried out the distressed woman as she looked with scorn at her opponents: a pair of jackals, one brandishing an axe and the other wielding a staff. A warrior/mage combo, they proved formidable enough to confront the avenger. Readying her stance, she prepared her Lance and sword. Before the pair could react, an eruption of chaotic energy burst from the ground, the fallen saint's magic threatening to reduce the jackals to nothing more than ashes. However, to Jeanne Alters's surprise, her attack was suddenly stopped by a barrier. Her eyes struggling to see beyond her black flames, her eyes suddenly widened as she noticed the golden goblet on the mage's hands: the holy grail. Her heart sank at the realization that the powerful artifact had fallen in the hands of such lowly beasts. Determined to stop them, she planted her lance into the ground once more and started chanting an ominous prayer:

"This is the howl of a soul filled with hatred! Le Grondement de la Haine!" 

A ring of flames suddenly forming around her, the all-consuming wreaths of flames threatened to consume everything in their path. Erupting into a blazing inferno, the flames blasted in all directions, enveloping the room in cruel flames that turned all they touched to ashes. Licking the pair of jackals with fiery tongues, they disappeared as the flames covered them before consuming them within it's fiery embrace, dark lances shooting towards the spot where they once stood. Laughing maniacally, Jeanne watched in bliss at the sight of her enemies burning to a cinder, with nary a speck of ash remaining. And that proved to be her undoing. 

A stream of bandages suddenly shooting from inside the raging flames, the fallen saint recoiled as the white clothes slowly wrapped around her body, her legs and arms being thoroughly hugged by the old clothes as they caught the avenger unaware, her limbs snapping together as they were bound together, her Noble Phantasm dissipating to reveal the pair of jackals completely unscathed thanks to the grail's protection. Filled with rage and indignation, the avenger managed to snap one of her limbs free from the magical bandages, grabbing her banner and lunging towards the pair… Only to be caught midair by hundreds of bandages suddenly bursting from beneath her. Wrapping around her entire body, a lump of screaming, rocking bandages fell to the ground, the ruler's eyes widening in horror upon seeing her alter ego being so thoroughly defeated. However, the horror was just beginning. Picking her up, the jackals entered a cruel fit of laughter as their claws ripped bit after bit of the saint’s armor, her clothes quickly following suit as they were torn apart by their greedy hands, mouths watering as they ran their long, elongated tongues all over her body, enjoying thoroughly the depraved pleasure of tasting a Saint that was helpless in front of them. Their eyes narrowed as they focused on the saint's chest, covered in a lacy white bra as it was drenched with their slobber, the maidens fair skin being even through the wet underwear as they ogled her voluptuous body. 

"Y-you beasts! Unhand me!!!" 

However, Jeanne's protests went largely ignored. Instead, the jackals decided to get to work. The kacla warrior moved towards the cocoon of bandages that was Jeanne Alter, the mage starting to summon many more bandages around the ruler’s body, carefully hugging her curvaceous figure as they suddenly grew taut, eliciting whimpers of discomfort from Jeanne as a harness of linens was outfitted around her, a series of knots slowly travelling through her frontal plane and suddenly pushing upwards, her panties suddenly being caught in the ropes as they pulled ever so slightly upwards, caressing her labia with a merciless touch as the jackal's mouth overflowed with drool. 

His partner, on the other hand, was slowly unraveling the bounds around the avenger's body, tightening the ropes around her limbs while slowly undoing the ones on her back, hips and rear. Taking his time, his hands caressed and kneaded the woman's scrumptious rump, loud yet muffled protests erupting from her mouth in angry fits:

"Get your filthy hands off me, you beasts! Don't think you'll get away with this!" 

However, her defiant speech was simply met by a mocking jeer from the canine warrior, his hands doing their work as they too ripped the woman's armor and clothes apart, her thick, seductive figure being laid bare for him to enjoy as his tongue hanged from above her, running across from her delicious behind all the way to her neck, smearing the fallen saint's back with his gooey drool, Jeanne Alter's body shuddering in disgust as she felt the many ropes suddenly tightening around her. Chest, legs, and neck: resembling a lock, the woman had her body bound as the monster seemed to focus on her enormous chest, tightly pulling the bandages around her, almost as if fastening a sarashii around her. Pulling with lustful abandon, the woman's chest bounced heartily with each yank of the dirty clothes, meek whimpers escaping her mouth as the jackal took gleeful delight in the woman's suffering. Finally, to finish the subjugation of the fallen saint, he fastened a cloth around her mouth, gagging her with the tattered remains of her tunic before asking for his partner. With an ominous chant, lots of magical linens started floating around them. 

Taking hold of one of them, the warrior slowly plastered it along Jeanne Alter's mouth, her body thrashing as she squirmed in defiance, a fruitless endeavor as her mouth was silenced

"Nnhnnn mm! (Unhand me!)" 

However, the jackal kept laughing as layer upon layer of bandages were applied. 

"PH-phphnp! N-Nmnnnm, hmmp! (S-stop! J-Jeanne, help!)" 

Her eyes watering, she looked towards her softer counterpart. However, she was no different than her. 

The mage cheerfully placed layers haphazardly around her screaming maw, the saint's mouth now an amalgam of clothes, tears rolling down her eyes as she begged for mercy through her gags. 

"Pmmnphm! Mmph nph gn! Hnfm mmrcm! (Please! Let us go! Have mercy!)" 

Ignoring the women’s pleas for help, the jackals continued toying with their bodies, their muffled screams echoing into the all-consuming darkness of the hallway…

__

“Senpai, did you hear something?”

The young Mash asked as she raised her shield, shoulders tensing at the faint cries echoing across the halls of the pyramid. The pair grew weary of the source of the wails, hastening their pace as they delved deeper into the structure, their minds filling with dreadful ideas of what could have happened to their friends. However, as quickly as the wails rang across the stone walls they equally fast disappeared from existence, seemingly silenced with a slam. However, this only worsened the anxiety plaguing the pair of women. Now running at full speed, Ritsuka’s face grew pale at the idea of losing her dear servants. And as they rushed across the endless halls of the pyramid, they finally stumbled upon a large, open room.

“C-Could this be where the noise came from?”

asked the nervous woman, her eyes slowly scanning the surroundings as she recovered her breath. However, her eyes were suddenly stopped as a particular object caught her attention. A shuddering sarcophagus. 

The ominous structure kept shaking and trembling, seemingly about to come to life as it’s insides shook and thrashed around. However, Ritsuka’s skin grew bumpy as she approached the coffin, hand clutching her chest as her ears tuned out all other sounds.

“Senpai, be careful!”

However, Mash’s words fell on deaf ears, as Ritsuka’s attention was placed entirely on the stone coffin. And the desperate whimpers of help emanating from it-

“PHNMMHNNM HMMP NPH! (SOMEBODY HELP US!)”

“MNPHPHMR, HMMP NPH! (MASTER, HELP US!)”

Eyes widening in horror, the young master rushed towards the sarcophagus in a mad dash, her fingers scratching desperately at the stone cover while she desperately called out for her friends.

“Jeanne! Don’t worry, we’ll help you! Mash!”

However, the master had failed to notice that her dear junior had already been incapacitated. Shield thrown aside, the demi-servant gagged and held aloft by the warrior jackal, his partner reciting a faint chant as dozens of bandages sprang next to Ritsuka. Coiling themselves around her like snakes, the master was hastily restrained by the magic bindings, her body falling onto the ground as she watched helplessly as her dear junior had her entire armor ripped apart, her beautiful, milky skin shimmering with the light of the torches as the jackals indulged in her ripe figure, their hands groping her voluptuous body as they glided over her tights, travelling across her hips before finally stopping at her generous chest, kneading away at her softness with a gleeful, wretched smile on their faces as the helpless shielder shook and shuddered with disgust.

However, they weren’t done having fun. Casting some more magic bounds around Mash, the girl was quickly fastened with layer after layer of linens across her body, her chest being tightly pressed together as the jackal took delight in hearing her whimpers whenever he pulled at her bounds, tears rolling down her cheek as the pain and humiliation became unbearable. But there was more to follow. 

“Wh-what are you doing!? Stay away!”

The young master futilely resisted as the leering warrior jackal approached her, picking her up effortlessly before tearing her clothes aside, letting out a jeering laugh as his hands felt up beneath the maiden’s undergartments, his fingers fumbling about with the woman’s sex and soft orbs, Ritsuka’s eyes swelling with tears at the idea of being defiled by such a repugnant beast. However, the jackals were suddenly cut short as a cloaked figure appeared, dropping the girls to the floor to take the knee in front of it. An otherworldly voice coming out of it, the jackals nodded with devotion before the figure vanished. It was time. Taking the old, battered sarcophagus and splitting it open revealed the pair of bound saints as they tumbled onto the floor. And in a brief moment of respite as the jackals disappeared, the girls exchanged glances amongst themselves, grief-stricken looks of despair plastered on them. However, this would be their last moment seeing each other.

With a mighty stomp, the warrior jackal stepped inside with two giant gold sarcophaguses, laying them open on the floor as he grabbed the pair of saints once more.

“MMh-mmhnph nph phhnph!?! Mmph nph gn!!! N-Nnnnnn (Wh-what is this!?! Let us go!!! N-Nooooo!)”

cried out Jeanne as her and her alter ego were placed inside the golden coffin, their chests pressing and melding together as they fit the pair of girls inside an all-too-small box. Mashing them together with disregard for their cries, they laughed with joy as their breasts spilled and met with milky white flesh, their softness too big to be contained by the bandages.

The mage adding a few more bandages was left to manage them as the warrior walked towards the master and the demi-servant, picking them up and placing them inside the golden box.

“N-Nnnnnnn! PHnmmnnm phnfm mm! Nn Fnncn! Nnmnnm! (N-Noooooo! Someone save me! Da Vinci! Anyone!)”

“PH-phmnpnn, N’m phcnrmn! N’m phcnrmn N’m phcnrmn N’m phcnrmn! (S-senpai, I’m scared! I’m scared I’m scared I’m scared!)”

Deriving glee in listening to their muffled cries of desperation, he pulled at their bound as he accommodated them inside the sarcophagus, the small container making the girls’ breasts squashing with each other, their desperates attempts to escape their confinement only making their softness rub and brush with each other.

The girls had been broken. In their eyes was only the remains of hopes and dreams as they were dashed by the pair of monsters. And with the same macabre laughter with which they had had their fun with them, the halls of the pyramid echoed with the desperate cries for help.

“NNNNOOOOOOOOOO”

**_slam_ **

Suddenly silenced by the sound of a sarcophagus being slammed shut, sealing their fates for all eternity inside the cursed pyramid, with no one ever knowing of their cruel end.


End file.
